Moi, je me rappelerai
by Tomokonne
Summary: OS tout mignon d'un Miharu qui a très envie d'aimer et d'un Yoite qui a peur de lui faire du mal...


Il était mon ennemi. Il était dangereux. Et il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un homme désespéré, qu'un homme qui n'a rien a perdre.

Mais lui, il était différent. Tout ce qui lui arrivait était hors de son contrôle, il ne pouvait dorénavant plus faire marche arrière. Et j'ai voulu l'aider, contre toutes les attentes et désirs de mes proches.

Quand il m'a amené, pour la première fois, dans ce vieux wagon de train pourrissant au milieu d'une forêt de bambous, je l'avais suivi silencieusement, curieusement attiré vers lui. Il avait une espèce de puissance magnétique et j'avais envie de le connaître sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

Dans ce même wagon, nous avons passé quelques heures ensemble mais tout ce qu'il m'avait dit c'était: « Réalise mon vœux ou je tuerai tes amis. »

Pas au mot près mais bon. J'aurai du me rendre compte qu'il mentait. Qu'il ne menaçait pas vraiment mes amis, que tout ce qu'il désirait c'était de vivre et d'être aimé, comme tout être humain normal.

Il ne voulait pas être considéré comme un « shinigami ».

Et pendant tout ce temps ou j'ai naïvement cru que tout ce que tu voulais c'était disparaître, le shiranbanshõ rigolait, blotti au fond de mon âme.

« Il ne lui reste qu'un mois. »

La nouvelle m'avait fait l'effet d'un kunai enfoncé profondément dans mes entrailles, déchirant tout, douloureusement. Je me suis cru à l'agonie quand j'ai découvert son lit vide.

Alors que je le cherchais sous la neige, j'ai eu peur. Très peur de le perdre. Même si je savais que c'était inévitable, je ne voulais pas que ce soit tout de suite. Je n'étais pas prêt.

Je l'avais retrouvé, beaucoup plus loin, blanc comme la neige qui commençait à le recouvrir lentement et entouré de taches de sang. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il était mort. Mon coeur s'était serré dans ma poitrine, tentant de se refermer sur lui-même pour éviter de souffrir. Je m'étais approché de lui en criant son nom.

- Yoite!

Je le répétais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois enfin près de lui. J'ai glissé une main sur sa joue glacée et il a ouvert les yeux. Ils étaient vitreux.

La suite vous la connaissez, je l'avais serré contre moi, nous échangeâmes quelques mots. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que mon coeur battait si vite que je craignais qu'il s'arrête à tout moment. J'avais eu si peur de le perdre que je l'avais embrassé, incapable de retenir mes sentiments une seconde de plus.

- Je t'aime, lui avais-je dit au creux de l'oreille.

Il m'avais poussé, faiblement.

- Non. Je ne mérite pas ça. Fais moi simplement disparaître, Miharu.

Je m'étais figé. Je le comprenais, mais pas vraiment en même temps. Il était comme moi, froid à l'extérieur, bouillonnant à l'intérieur. Je soupçonnais son comportement comme les séquelles d'un passé difficile. Mais pourquoi souhaitait-il disparaître à ce point?

- Je t'ai fais une promesse, Yoite. Vis jusque là.

Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre.

Je l'avais ensuite aidé à se redresser et à marcher jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ses membres étaient raidis par le froid et la maladie et il me passait souvent dans l'esprit la question: « Comment? ».

Yoite l'avait dit lui même, qu'il était un mort-vivant. Et pourtant, il continuait à aller de l'avant pour atteindre son but.

J'ai usé de mon charme diabolique pour éloigner les infirmières qui nous harcelaient à notre entrée dans l'hôpital. Nous avions tout les deux besoins de solitude. J'avais fermé la porte de sa chambre et l'avais bloquée avec une chaise qui traînait.

- Pourquoi tu nous enfermes?

Ses yeux bleus me scrutaient et ses lèvres rosées étaient légèrement entrouvertes, me donnant la féroce envie de les embrasser à nouveau. Je ne répondis pas à sa question et me contentais de fouiller dans mon sac pour trouver des vêtements secs. Il m'avait regardé faire sans bouger d'un poil. L'eau formait une petite flaque sous lui quand j'eus enfin trouvé.

- T'as rien d'autre à mettre? Demandais-je soudain.

Sa chemise blanche trempée laissait voir ses tétons roses et sa peau d'albâtre. Je me réjouis de ce spectacle mais en même temps, je craignais pour sa santé. Il était déjà assez malade comme ça.

- Peut-être.

Aussi pragmatique que moi, ce Yoite. Il m'avait répondu mais resta immobile. Je me demandais ce qu'il attendait. J'avais jeté mon t-shirt mouillé dans un coin. Il me suivait du coin de l'oeil. Quand il se décida enfin à bouger se fut pour ouvrir un tiroir dans lequel se réfugiaient ses vêtements. Enfin, son éternel pull à col roulé et son pantalon noir. Son blazer était accroché derrière la porte. Il déposa le tout sur le lit et je l'observais tenter de déboutonner sa chemise. Ses doigts gelés et noircis étaient maladroits et raides, j'ai cru que ça lui prendrait la nuit. J'étais peut-être fourbe, mais je ne pouvais rester là à le regarder se prendre la tête avec de pauvres boutons. Je m'étais donc approché de lui et avais défait le premier bouton.

Il m'avait regardé d'un oeil suspicieux mais ne dit rien. Je me suis dit que je pouvais continuer sans risques. Ce que je fis, lentement, pour ne pas le brusquer. Il tremblait beaucoup, sa fièvre devait être très forte. Je voulu me rassurer en posant une main sur son torse glabre et un peu décharné. À la place de me repousser comme je m'y attendais il m'avait demandé, tout bas:

- Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure...Le pensais-tu vraiment?

Je me suis raidi puis avait planté mon regard dans celui un bleu profond de Yoite.

- Oui.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, ni comment c'était arrivé mais ce que je ressentais pour lui était trop fort pour être de l'amitié.

Je sentis le porteur du Kira se ramollir. Il devait être fatigué et son corps le lui hurlait.

- Assied-toi.

Il m'obéit, sans doute trop faible pour rester debout plus longtemps. Il tremblait toujours, si violemment que l'ont pourrait appeler ça des spasmes.

- J-j-j'ai f-f-f-froid.

Sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement bleue et pourtant sa peau était brûlante de fièvre. J'ai posé quelques doigts sur le bouton qui fermait ton pantalon.

- Il est mouillé, je vais te l'enlever.

Seule sa respiration sifflante perça le silence. J'en conclu son accord et lui enlevai le vêtement froid et humide avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable. Il avait de belles cuisses, fermes même si un peu trop maigres pour un homme de son gabarit. Je me demandais soudain quel âge il pouvait bien avoir. Dix-neuf? Vingt ans? Ses traits tirés, ses cernes immenses et son teint d'albâtre le faisait paraître plus vieux qu'il ne l'était certainement. Je fis glisser le pantalon jusqu'au sol, mes mains longèrent en même temps ses jambes fines et sombres, grignotées peu à peu par le Kira. Je me demandais si c'était douloureux. Il était pieds nus et je me suis dit qu'il devait les avoir glacés. J'ai donc pris l'initiative de les frotter un peu pour les réchauffer. Il continuait de grelotter, ses dents claquaient ensemble brisant le silence d'une cacophonie irritante. Même moi j'étais congelé, je n'imaginais même pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, lui aux prises d'une fièvre si haute qu'elle aurait surement fait exploser le thermomètre. Transis de froid, le pauvre ne parvenait même plus à me parler.

J'eus mal à sa place, me débarrassait moi aussi du dernier vêtement humide que je portais et étendis Yoite sur le lit.

- Je vais te réchauffer.

Je m'étais glissé contre lui et nous avait recouvert des draps. Je l'ai frictionné. Longtemps.

Être blotti contre lui comme ça, de partager le même espace, le même air me rendit presque euphorique, même si la situation laissait à désirer.

- Ça va mieux? Demandais-je après un certain temps.

Il me répondit d'un léger soupir. Oui. Ces tremblements s'étaient presque arrêtés, même s'il était toujours aussi brûlant. Je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter son coeur battre. Je l'entendais lutter lentement à travers ses profondes inspirations.

- Tu sais, Yoite, tout ce que je veux c'est tenter de te faire du bien. De te soulager, de te rendre léger. Ça ne me dérange pas si toi tu ne m'aimes pas. Laisse moi juste...

J'allais dire t'aimer. Mais il s'était tendu sous moi.

- Je ne te comprend pas, Miharu.

Il avait parlé d'une voix enrouée.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre.

- Et si j'en ai l'envie?

Comment lui montrer autre chose que la peur? Comment lui montrer que l'amour fait du bien? La réponse m'atteint de plein fouet et je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise face à celle-ci. À vrai dire... Je n'avais aucune expérience et le sexe ne m'avait jamais intéressé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'haussai les épaules mentalement, il y avait une première fois à tout. Je m'encourageais dans ma tête et me mit à califourchon sur Yoite. Il m'observa, me demandant du regard ce que je foutais. Je lui répondis en l'embrassant, en goutant ses lèvres fraîches. Mes mains s'égarèrent sur son corps fin, laissant la peau couverte de chaire de poule suite à leur passage.

- Je veux te voir sourire.

J'avais dit ces mots en te regardant dans les yeux alors que mes doigts se frayaient un chemin jusque dans ton boxer.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour y arriver, Miharu.

- C'est vrai, mais je vais le faire quand même.

- Et si je refuse?

J'optais pour la tactique « yeux mouillés et moue adorable » pour le faire craquer. Ça marchait à tout coup... Enfin, pour les être humains normaux.

Sa bouche se tordit légèrement, il était contrarié.

- J'ai dit non, Miharu.

- Pourquoi? Fis-je soudainement en sortant de mes gonds.

Il se contenta de détourner le regard. Tactique numéro deux: « Des larmes et quelques sanglots pour le faire culpabiliser au max ».

- Tu es méchant, Yoite!

Il grogna presque imperceptiblement. Voyant bien que mes supposée tactiques infaillibles étaient inefficaces contre lui, j'optais pour une autre approche. J'avais saisi son membre qui commençait tout juste à durcir fermement et fis quelques langoureux mouvements de va-et-vient. Il fit un son que je pourrais qualifier de guttural, empoigna ma main et la tira hors de son sous-vêtement.

- Ça suffit.

Il avait parlé d'un ton sec.

- Tu es égoïste, avais-je dit en me levant.

Il m'avait retenu.

- Non c'est toi.

Je m'étais retourné vers lui et l'avais foudroyé du regard.

- Explique moi en quoi!

- Il ne t'aie jamais passé à l'esprit que je vais mourir et que je n'ai pas envie que tu t'attaches à moi? N'as-tu pas idée à quel point ça me fait mal?

Je m'étais pétrifié. Oui j'étais égoïste. Incroyablement égoïste.

- À chaque jour, mon heure se rapproche et toi, TOI, tu m'as détourné de mon chemin!

Il avait frappé le mur durement, si fort qu'il y laissa une tache de sang. Yoite s'était redressé et avait fermé les yeux, soudain si calme quand j'en fut effrayé.

- J'étais prêt à partir, Miharu, tu comprends? C'était même ce que je désirais le plus au monde.

- Plus maintenant?

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite.

- Je ne sais plus.

Il fixait le mur qui lui faisait face d'un regard vide. Il était perturbé et je n'avais qu'une envie: l'aider de toute mon âme.

Je m'étais jeté sur le lit et l'avais serré dans mes bras très fort. J'étais trop bouleversé pour dire quoi que ce soit.

- Ça ne me dérange pas de souffrir si ça peux te rendre heureux, Yoite.

Je sentis qu'il retenait un sanglot. Et moi, si indifférent à tout, j'eus envie de pleurer avec lui. Pour lui. Pour moi. Pour nous.

Et cette nuit-là, je me suis endormi dans ses bras.

J'avais ouvert les yeux lentement et je fus aveuglé par le soleil qui reflétait sur sa peau ivoire. Il était magnifique malgré ses traits creusés par la fatigue. J'ai embrassé doucement ses lèvres pâles puis me retournais lentement pour ne pas le réveiller. Et là je suis tombé pile dans le regard de Gau. Je suis resté de marbre même si à l'intérieur, mon coeur avait bondit de surprise. Je me suis levé en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Il fixa ma tenue indécente quelques instants mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je m'habillais vite fait. Mes vêtements sentait l'humidité et c'était très désagréable. Je fouillais dans mon sac en n'y trouvais que des vêtements sales. Il était temps que je rentre chez moi, au moins pour aller prendre quelques affaires. Je sortis de la pièce en ignorant le brun qui me suivait. Mais ce fut difficile de l'ignorer longtemps car il se mit à me poser tout un tas de questions.

- Y s'est passé quelque chose entre vous?

- Peut-être.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Dommage pour toi, c'est la seule que tu auras.

De petites ailes noires apparurent dans mon dos et fouettèrent l'air. J'avais esquissé un sourire diabolique. Pourtant, il me suivait toujours.

- Ou est-ce que tu vas.

- À la cantine.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais Gau m'y suivit comme un petit chien de poche. Il me voulait quoi encore?

Arrivé à la cafét' de l'hôpital, je me rempli un plateau à ras bord et allait m'asseoir pour manger tranquillement. Gau, à mon grand désarroi, s'assied devant moi et me fixa tout le temps ou j'ai dégusté mon petit déjeuner. Quand j'eus terminé, il me demanda:

- Tu l'aimes?

- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regardes.

Il fit une moue contrite mais, pour être franc, je m'en foutais éperdument. J'attrapais quelques trucs à manger pour mon grand malade et abandonnait la sangsue à son sort. Je marchais lentement dans les couloirs tout blancs qui sentaient le désinfectant. Quand j'arrivais devant la porte, je l'entendis tousser. Une toux grave qui devait lui déchirer les poumons. J'attendis que ça se calme puis poussais la porte. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être plus blême qu'il ne l'était, mais j'avais tord. J'aperçu un filet de sang s'échapper de la commissure de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne l'essuie rapidement. Je lui souris tendrement en posant le plateau sur la table de chevet.

- J'espère que t'as faim, je t'en ai pris beaucoup.

Yoite haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il en était lui-même. Il se redressa un peu plus et s'attaqua à la pomme qui traînait sur le plateau de plastique. En le voyant dévorer le fruit, je me suis dit que l'embrasser après ça serait tellement bon... Sucré, doux. C'est ainsi que je me jetais presque sur ses lèvres quand il eut fini.

- Pourquoi tu aimes tant ça?

Je lui souris.

- Parce que tu goûtes bon.

- Ah bon? Je goûte quoi?

- La pomme. Et toi, tu n'aimes pas ça?

- C'est juste...Bizarre.

Je soulevais un sourcil incompréhensif.

- Pourquoi?

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'ai cette espèce de boule dans l'estomac quand tu me touches.

Je faillis fondre de pur bonheur.

- Tu es amoureux de moi.

Je lui lançais un petit regard maléfique. Je me sentais heureux d'avoir détruit son indifférence comme il avait vaincu la mienne. Il roula des yeux effrayés en rougissant. Il n'avait pas compris avant que je ne le lui dise! Je m'étais blotti contre lui et lui avais soufflé:

- Je t'aime.

Je regardais une autre fois par dessus mon épaule. Il était assis, paisiblement. J'hésitais à le quitter mais je n'allais pas loin, de toute façon. Je lui préparais sa boisson préférée, la limonade, même si ce ne devait être que pour sa signification et non pour son goût. J'étais heureux. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis notre séjour à l'hôpital mais maintenant, nous étions en paix. Hattori était mort et tout danger immédiat avec lui. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps et pourtant, Yoite vivait toujours. C'était surprenant vu son état mais j'en étais heureux. Nous passions de bons moments.

Nous avions découvert les plaisirs de la chaire ensemble. Ce fut merveilleux... Intense et incroyablement satisfaisant. Nous l'avions refait quelques fois par la suite et même si j'aurais voulu passer ma vie dans ses bras, nous n'aurions pas pu. Entre les agressions de Thobari-sensei, les délicieux petits plats de Hana et la santé précaire de Yoite, nous étions très limités. Il s'occupait à tricoter une écharpe, quand il n'était pas entouré de monde. Et en ce moment, il était dehors, à construire maille par maille ce que je considérerai certainement comme un chef d'œuvre, en regardant le magnifique panorama que l'on avait de la terrasse. Je souris de l'image qui était apparut dans ma tête. Décidément, Yoite était le plus beau. Mais il l'était mille fois plus quand nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois. Sa bouche entrouverte dans un gémissement quand il a jouit, ses cheveux noirs humides de sueur... Il était doux et très timide même si nous connaissions par coeur le corps de l'autre. Même qu'une fois, je l'avais détrôné de son rôle de dominant et je n'en suis pas peu fier.

C'est sur ses pensées perverses que je retournais auprès de lui...

La chaise vide ses balançait lentement alors qu'une poussière scintillante était emportée par le vent. Mon coeur se serra mais je n'y cru pas. J'allais à côté de la chaise et touchais ses habits abandonnés, refusant d'admettre la vérité. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Mon coeur était compressé dans ma poitrine et battait une tumultueuse chamade. J'avais incroyablement mal. Incapable de bouger, je remarquais que j'avais arrêter de respirer. J'ai pris l'écharpe crème dans mes mains, lentement, comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Puis, j'ai traîné les pieds jusqu'à l'intérieur.

- Miharu? Ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec l'écharpe de Yoite?

- I-i-il a disparu.

Thobari posa une main sur mon épaule tremblante en haussant un sourcil.

- Il ne doit pas être bien loin, allons.

J'ai repoussé sa main sans douceur.

- C'était ce qu'il voulait et je n'ai pas pu lui donner.

- Il est mort?

Le grand homme qui se tenait devant moi semblait déboussolé.

- Tu sais, quand il me parlait de disparaître, il voulait même déserter la mémoire des gens. Mais je me rappelle...Je me rappelle.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

- Thobari? Que se passe-t-il?

Hana avait passé la tête dans la pièce et se précipita vers moi en apercevant mon état.

- Il est parti? M'avait-elle chuchoté en me pressant contre elle.

Je ne pu qu'acquiescer, mes pleurs ne faisaient qu'augmenter de plus en plus. Des sanglots me comprimaient la poitrine et m'empêchaient de respirer correctement. Je m'étais préparé à ce moment, mais apparemment, la douleur restaient aussi vive et insupportable quand même. Et Yoite, même s'il m'avait laissé une blessure, énorme et béante, restera toujours dans mon coeur comme celui qui a fait craquer mon masque d'indifférence et comme celui que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours. Même si avec le temps, les souvenirs s'effacent et s'usent, je me rappellerai toujours des légers sourires qu'il me faisait, de ses caresses timides, de ses baisers tendres.

Yoite. Moi je ne t'oublierais pas, même si tu me l'obligeais.


End file.
